


I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours

by AloapMia



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloapMia/pseuds/AloapMia
Summary: Senne surprises Zoë for her birthday. He makes her feel like a princess, his princess. But maybe Zoë was expecting something else?
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I wanna sing a song, that'd be just ours

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Tom Odell's song - Another Love

When Zoë woke up today, she felt a void in the bed, which was strange because each time she sleeps with Senne she’s always the first to wake up. The man who, two years earlier, would never have imagined for a second falling asleep and waking up next to the most beautiful woman in Antwerp. Oh no, not just Antwerp, the most beautiful woman in the universe. It’s not an exaggeration, Senne used to looked at her like that every time he woke up next to her. Except that this morning, he was absent, which really didn't satisfy Zoë. Especially on such a day! She leaned slightly against the headboard and touched the empty place next to her. It was still warm. This meant that Senne had just got out of bed.

So, Zoë has a big smile on her face when she seen Senne entered her bedroom. She pulled him closer to her, kiss him, and then burying her face in his shoulder with a soft sigh. Senne’s arm are wrapped around her neck. Senne hummed “Happy Birthday”, shifting a little, and then his soft voice greeted Zoë’s ears. “Good morning, Zoë!”

Senne turned his head to press a kiss to Zoë’s cheek, smiling against her skin and playing with Zoë’s hair. “Happy 18th birthday!”

She has a big smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“You remembered?”

Senne snorted, eyes rolling as he grinned, allowing his fingers to trace patterns on her skin

“I'd never forgotten.”

She kissed him.

“And I buy some croissants. And there’s fresh tea too if you want.” Senne said.

“No, not yet. Five more minutes.” Zoë answered.

She buries back into the covers of her bed, warm and soft and clean and everything she wants right now. She still has more than an hour left before she leaves to join her friends.

“As you wish.” Senne says and immediately his arms find her, and she nuzzle against his chest, happy and feeling safe, as it should be.

* * *

It was at the moment when Senne was heating the pancake pan that Zoë emerged from the bedroom, wearing only panties and one of his grey hoodies.

“Good morning again, honey!” Senne greeted her. “I’m making you pancakes, that’s okay?”

“With chocolate chips?”

“And fresh raspberries.”

She looked pleased. “What did I do to deserve such a great boyfriend like you?”

Still mostly asleep, Zoë snuggles up beside him and latched onto Senne’s arm. Zoë rested her head on his shoulder while watching him cook.

Senne pushed a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice her way as well as a bowl of raspberries and other fresh fruits, with the croissant he bought before she woke up, knowing that she had to be hungry already, and probably wouldn’t be able to wait more minutes for the pancakes to be ready. With a kind smile adorning his face, he told her, “Happy 18th birthday to you wonderful, amazing, incredible women!”

“Thank you!” She hummed appreciatively, before softly kissing him.

“Ready for your first present of the day?”

“Soo ready!”

She leaned up to kissing him again. It was gentle and sweet, her lips supple and warm against his own, but quickly grew heated and passionate when Senne fully twisted himself around and wrapped his arms around Zoë’s waist to anchor their hips together.

By the time Senne stood up again, Zoë had already shoveled a good three-quarters of her pancakes into her mouth and was shooting him a pleading glance asking him for more. Kissing her forehead, he moved back around the kitchen island and began preparing the pancakes pan again.

Three pancakes later for Zoë, and four later for Senne, they’d finished breakfast. They washed up the plates and cutlery together, Senne soaping and scrubbing while Zoë dried. 

* * *

Jana had planned to come back in Antwerp this week for her school vacations, so Zoë planned to spend the day with her friends, having brunch, doing board games, and enjoying the presence of her best friend for her birthday. When she arrived at their meeting place, Zoë received a text from Senne.

“Hi again my sweet birthday girl! ♥You must be wondering why I was in a hurry to leave home as early this morning, but don’t worry, you’ll soon enough have the answer. I told you that I will never forget what day it is today. And I haven't forgotten it, especially not this year. You are 18 years old! So, believe me, I've prepared a little something for you! I know you like to play, so I have something for you. I still have a few things to prepare for your birthday, my love, so I won't be able to answer your texts all day. I can't tell you anything, but here's a little hint. The game hasn’t started yet and won’t start until you get back home at the end of the afternoon. Would you like to do that? I know you can’t refuse anyway!”

Zoë chuckled. She felt she was going to enjoy her day. Right away, Senne sent her a new text.

“I wish you a very pleasant day my love. I love You Zoë! ♥”

Zoë felt perplexed after reading these text messages. Senne was preparing something big for her. She didn’t doubt it. I was all him. Always in excess. But he is so in love of her, and she felt same for him. They’d do everything for each other.

For several minutes, Zoë looked at her phone and these text messages from Senne, before finally putting it on the pocket of her coat.

It took a while before Zoë can focus on what her teacher was saying. A single question was running through her mind: “What was Senne prepraring?”

* * *

Even if she was really happy to be with her friends, the day seemed awfully long to her. She misses Senne. She never thought she would say this in her entire life, but she really missed him, especially on that day when he was preparing something for her. Zoë had never looked so closely at her watch, impatiently waiting for the hands to indicate 3:30 pm, the time at which Senne finished its last class of the day. It's right on time, but really right on time that Zoë took her things to finally leave her friends and discover her surprise. She looked like a kid overwhelmed by the rush to find new present the morning of Christmas. But she didn't care how she was behaving now. She was in a hurry to see her present and she couldn’t wait to get back to Senne.

She hurriedly goes back to home. Nothing had change since she had left that morning, and of course Senne wasn’t here. The game had to begin. However, she was skeptical because she couldn’t find anything that would help her to start Senne’s little “game”. She was excited. She felt like she was rediscovering the craziness of her youth. Her first reflex was to go to the kitchen to see if she could find something. Jackpot! Near to the coffee machine was a light pink paper with the word “Bedroom! ♥” on it. Zoë smiled at the little heart left by her boyfriend. Could you imagine Senne drawing little heart on a piece of paper? She would never think I would do that before knowing him. Just imagining him drawing a perfect little heart, with the curves well rounded, made Zoë laugh slightly.

Even so, she couldn’t stop thinking she was really lucky to have him. She took the little paper from her palm and placed it on her heart. Zoë turned her head towards her bedroom. The bed had been made with cleans sheets and she could see there’s something on the bed. From where she was, she couldn't tell what it was. She walks towards the bed. A baby blue box covered with gold ribbon was in the center of the bed with a small message again. Once again, Zoë grabbed the note and read it, "I know these colors are your favorite."

Intrigued, Zoë rushed to open her gift. Her hand reached her mouth when she saw the outfit inside. She could already tell what it was all about just by seeing the garment inside the box. With a huge, radiant smile on her face, she grabbed the garment and laid it out in front of her. She was probably holding several hundred euros in her hands, or even more knowing Senne. He had just given her an incredibly beautiful outfit. In Zoë’s hand were a cream and gold jacket, a white blouse and a light blue jean. He hadn't made a mistake, she loves it. Cream, gold and blue were one of her favorite colors. It was divine and so soft to the touch. The top of the blouse went down to a small neckline and in the center a small finished belt embellished the blouse. 

Zoë felt the tears coming up to her eyes. “Don't cry, don't cry” she repeated to herself. She wasn’t going to cry over clothes anyway.

She absolutely wanted to test them on herself, but before going to the bathroom to take off her clothes, she saw a note at the bottom of the box. Obviously, Senne liked to communicate with little paper today. It was part of his big surprise of the day. She leaned over to read the word "Look under the bed honey".

She did what Senne ordered her to do with the note. Under the bed, Zoë discovered two new light blue boxes. The first one contains a cream coat, and the second one a beautiful pair of cream derbies that would go perfectly with the rest of the outfit. That’s right, Senne wasn’t just going to buy her an outfit. Zoë glowed with joy. What had she done to deserve a boyfriend like him? She had never experienced such a birthday, and this was just the beginning.

When she turned one of the shoes to admire it even more, Zoë dropped a small piece of paper. “More and more Seppe” she said to herself as she bent down to pick up the paper. "Join me where it all began." Senne and the riddles... However, this sentence was not so enigmatic for Zoë. It had two meanings. It could be the place where they do their first ‘not a date but meeting’. Or it could be the place where they kiss each other for the first time. But she knows well Senne, and she’s sure of herself that it’s the first option. Wiping a small tear that had unwittingly dripped down her cheek, Zoë rushed to the bathroom where she could change and put on her makeup... 

It took thirty minutes before she could find herself beautiful in the mirror. She had opted for a very simple makeup. A bit of mascara on her long lashes, a bit of gloss on her lips to bring them out and an eye shadow that would enhance her look. Any human would find fer beautiful and she knew Senne would love it. What doesn't he love about her after all? Zoë had let her hair down and it lay like a waterfall to her chest, like she did for their first meeting. 

* * *

After several minutes of bus, Zoë finally arrived in front of the river. As she got out of the bus, she took a deep breath. She loved this place and felt strangely better there than anywhere else. She closed her eyes for a moment and images of her and Senne were floating in her mind. She could feel her own lips moving towards her boyfriend's. She remembered everything. Every little detail of their moments they spent next to this river, that was so important to her. She can remember the tenderness of his hands resting on her hips as she kissed him tenderly. For more than height month now, Zoë had had the right to feel Senne's lips on hers again. She had been feeling so happy since the day they made it official. She opened her eyes again and knew exactly where to go.

In the distance, she saw lights and she knew it was here. That Senne was surely waiting for her. With a deep desire to see him again, she walked across the parking towards the light. As she was about 50 meters away, she noticed the beauty of what had prepared her boyfriend for her.

A beautiful path had been created by small lights placed on the ground. Overwhelmed by the beauty in front of her, Zoë couldn't help but shed a few tears. Decidedly... Senne had decided to empty her of her tears today. She took the small illuminated path and approached him little by little. There she saw Senne's last word. "Turn around."

Once again, she did so. A man stood at the end of the path. It wasn't just a man. It was her man, the most beautiful person on earth, and he is so fucking handsome! He was just divine. The first thing she noticed about him was the wonderful smile on his face. She saw him coming closer, without ever taking her eyes off him. He seemed completely absorbed by the beauty of the woman in front of him. Zoë hadn't even noticed that Senne was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She was melting. She was melting in front of such a living being. He was now inches away from her and she could already feel the warmth of his body spreading all over hers.

"I see you found me" said Senne.

Zoë answered with a small laugh.

Senne handed her the bouquet of flowers in the greatest delicacy. The smell of the flowers invaded her nostrils. "For the most gorgeous woman on this planet".

Zoë held back her tears and it was getting really hard. She grabbed the bouquet, still in shock from such a surprise.

"Senne... That's..." meant Zoë before Senne stopped her with a sweet kiss on her cheek. The softness of his lips...

"Just enjoy, my love..." blew Senne so close to her ear that he made her shiver.

"I knew this outfit would look great on you... You look wonderful," he continued as he stood up to look into her eyes. Her bright brown eyes matched her outfit of the day perfectly. He could have drowned in her eyes thousands of times... Zoë's eyes sparkled with happiness and the lights around them made them shine even brighter.

"You're incredible..." replied Zoë with a look full of tenderness.

Senne replied with a smile before grabbing her hand.

They take seat in front of the river, Zoë’s head resting on Senne’s shoulder. Senne gives her their blanket, he stole it from her bedroom, and her favorite nonalcoholic drink.

After a few hours spending there talking, kissing and cuddling each other, Senne asked her, eye to eye, “Would you like to join me for dinner?”

"I'd love to" answered Zoë.

“Then, we need to take my car before” said Senne.

* * *

A few minutes later, when they arrived in front of the river, where the colors of the sun were beginning to find sleep, Zoë gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. “Are you sure that you didn’t take the wrong direction”

“No, I’m sure. Do you have something against having dinner in a Ferris wheel? In our Ferris wheel? Except for the cold, I brought a blanket for you. Our blanket.” said Senne, proud of himself.

Zoë didn’t take long to answer with a soft kiss.

"I hope you're hungry, sweetheart" said Senne as he turned his head to the right to point to a waiter who was walking towards them, a bottle of nonalcoholic calva in his hand. “The best vegan caterer of Antwerp, just for you!”

Zoë didn't try to figure out where he was coming from, Senne must have planned this evening well. She was going to enjoy it...

They enter in the Ferris wheel cabin that the waiter had prepared for them. Zoë felt pulled by her boyfriend to the table behind them. Like a gentleman, he pulled the chair out for her to sit down. He came to sit in front of her in incredible elegance.

The dinner had been divine. The food was so good and such high quality that she will surely never regret it again in her life. Even though... Senne would surely make her taste even better. As she finished her glass, Senne said something to her. “I still have plans, the day isn’t finished…”

Reaching into his pocket, Senne pulled out a small rectangular package wrapped in a shiny gold paper. Carefully peeling it away, Zoë exposed an elegantly crafted wooden box. “Oh Seppe, did you make this?”

Giggling Senne nodded. “Yes, but that’s not your present. You have to open it, silly!”

Lifting the little golden clasp, Zoë reavealed a bracelet, a necklace and a pair of earrings. Gold, geogeously hewn with a blue stone for the earrings, red and black stones for the bracelet, and turquoise, purple and white stone for the necklace. Rising from his char, Senne knelt beside her. “You see…” Picking it up from the box, Senne hooked the bracelet around her wrist, and the necklace around her neck. As he doing it, Zoë gives him a sweet kiss.

“These are all of your birth stones. The stone on the earrings is Sapphire. On your bracelet, that’s garnet and turquoise. On the necklace, that’s amethyst, and that one there, it’s diamond.” Pointing at a small white stone in the center of the necklace surrounded by gold which Senne forget into the shape of a flower, he glanced up at her, eyes questioning. “Do you like it?”

Throat tight, Zoë blinked rapidly. “Senne, I…” Swallonwing hard, Zoë passed her fingers over the pieces of jewelry. “I love it!”

“Really?” He smiled, exposing his round teeth, his big brown eyes twinkling.

Threading his dark fluffy hair behind his joined ear, Zoë nodded, studying Senne’s kind face. “Really. Senne…I…I love you.”said Zoë while tears where streaming down her face, Zoë set the box on the table, gathering Senne to her as their lips met, salty kisses passing between them, both somewhere between laughing and weeping as Senne pulled Zoë out of her chair and into his lap, holding Zoë tight.

Senne was stroking Zoë’s hair and he whispered into the skin of her neck. Squeezing him tight, Zoë still sensed fresh moisture in her eyes. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“I’m so grateful for you, Zoë.” Senne’s lips brushed her neck. “You’re everything I ever wanted, and even more.”

Fusing their lips together, Zoë’s fingers wound into Senne’s silky hair as his hands flowed over her waist.

* * *

They had gone back to Senne's home, and they stayed for a while to cuddle together in bed, when Zoë said “You know, when I see this little package I really thought you’ll do what you talked about the morning after our first kiss.”

“You’re disappointed?” asked Senne, with a worried tone.

“What? Nee! How could I be disappointed after such a day?” said Zoë while kissing all his face.

“And would you have said yes?”

“I still think that I’m too young for being married Seppe, but we’ll never know…” smiled Zoë.

“The day isn’t finished, I still could propose you!” whispered Senne to her ears.

“If it’s not the real one, I’m okay!” said Zoë.

“That’s will not be the real one, that’s definitely not how I planned I’ll propose you! But let’s say, that it’s a test, so the real one will be perfect!” laugh Senne.

“So, how do you plan to propose to me?” curiously asked Zoë.

Strangely, Zoë could feel her partner's discomfort. Senne was stressing out. But what could put him in this state? They were just laughting, but she was wondering if she had said something wrong. Zoë tilted her head to the side and asked. "Are you all right, Senne?"

He replied with a gentle smile before getting up and took a ring that Zoë had left on her nightstand. Zoë wouldn't take her eyes off him as he walked towards her side of the bed. She gets up, and he reached out one hand to her. She took it without hesitation. He looked sat their hands one inside the other. Zoë, for her part, had her eyes riveted on Senne's face.

“Senne?" she asked what made his head stand up. His eyes. They were different. Not bad, on the contrary... They shone. Already she used to find his brown eyes dazzling, now they were well above. He finally spoke.

"Zoë... I don't know where to start..." he let out a small laugh. It was the pressure of Zoë's hands on his own that pushed him to continue without fear. "My love... ...I... I know that between us, everything didn’t necessarily start very well. I was clearly pissing you off." The couple laughed. 

"But the way we've evolved warms my heart every day. I started with one goal in mind, I wanted you by my side in every situation in life." That sentence warmed Zoë's heart.

"My love... Zoë, Zoë... I've been crazy about you since the first day I saw you. You changed my life, you made me a better man, a man who discovered the meaning of the word ‘love’. I live a dream every day, Zoë. Seeing you with a smile on your face every morning when I hug you is the most beautiful thing and I still can't understand how such a beautiful woman fell in love with me." They both laughed again.

Then Senne took a deep breath before completely blocking his gaze to that of his girlfriend. "That's why..." In a delicate gesture, Senne dropped one knee to the floor. Even though this proposal was not the official one, Zoë's heart stopped. Clearly. She let go of the hand that Senne was holding to put it over her mouth when the tears had decided to intervene. She wanted to shout "Yes!" to the whole world before he even asked her. But waited for the question. The one she was waiting for.

"Zoë Loockx, will you do me the honor of not officially marrying me?" As soon as the question was asked, Zoë answered.

"Yes! Yes... Senne, yes! I want to become your future wife!" She saw in Senne's eyes, a little sparkle. She had never seen him like that, she was sure of it.

Senne blew a laugh of relief and could feel a tear running down his cheek. He took the ring gently slipped it into his future fiancée's trembling ring finger. His future fiancée... One day, Zoë Loockx will be his fiancée. For him, she belonged to him. Without further ado, Senne stood up and took her cheeks in his hands and kissed her with all the love he had above him. He kissed her with so much passion, so much love for her. He wanted her to know through that kiss that she was the most important person in his life ... Zoë still had the tears of happiness that were ruining her face. But she didn't care. One day she would officially marry the man she had loved for years. Their tongues intertwined, their breath danced together and nothing around them mattered. It was them, and only them.

* * *

After a make-out session, Senne asked “Time to go to sleep?”

Zoë nodded. And Senne slowly maneuvered them so that they were spooning on the bed, making sure Zoë was comfortable. They were tired enough that sleeps sounded like a good idea, and Zoë was happy and content to fall asleep for a while in the arms of her wonderful boyfriend.

“Happy birthday again, Zoë.” Senne whispered, moving his hands so they were resting over her stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading it, it means a lot for me. ♥  
> As usual, all comments, suggestions and remarks are very welcome!
> 
> And since I've done some research about birthstones (I never thought I'd ever do that), I find it interesting to share some facts about it with you.  
> So the main principe is that a birthstone is associated to each month. Amethyst is the one associated with February.  
> But there's also birthstones associated to your astrological sign. Since Zoë is Acquarius, her birthstones, according to this method, are Garnet and Amethyst.  
> And the last method I found is birthstones associated to the day of the week you were born. The 15th February of 2003 was a Saturday (never tought I would search for that too!), so Zoë birthstones according to this method are Diamond, Turquoise and Sapphire.
> 
> I found so many different meanings for each birthstones, but here are the ones that came up most frequently for Zoë's birthstones :  
> Amethyst is associated to serenity and sincerity  
> Garnet is associated to trust, loyalty and friendship  
> Significations of Diamond are love and courage  
> Turquoise is associated with positive, mindful and confident  
> Among other things, sapphire means heaven, wisdom, purity and faith
> 
> Btw, if you have any other informations about birthstones, I would love for you to share it with me!


End file.
